tsubasa :: wings - episode 0, prologue
by Kasumi2
Summary: Gundam Wing and Battle Athletes Victory crossover. AU, non-yaoi, PLEASE read and review! ^.^


Author's Note - This fic is a crossover of Gundam Wing and Battle Athletes Victory

Author's Note -This fic is a crossover of Gundam Wing and Battle Athletes Victory.It can't really be classified into a certain category, so for now, I'm just gonna call it the Melodramatic Alternate Universe Non-Yaoi Funny Action-Packed Sports-Filled Slighty Romantic Crossover Fic O' Joy.™I'm just focusing on Akari and Heero for the prologue, but don't worry, the rest of the G-Boys, some of the G-Girls, and most of the BAV cast will make an appearance very, very soon. ^.^

----

One last time, he opened the manilla folder to review the accepted applications.The Antarctica Training School received an overwhelming response this year.Not only that, but a large majority of the applicants looked to be great and eager athletes.It took some convincing, but eventually, his associates agreed to accepting an extra one hundred students.The school's facilities were certainly extravagant enough, and they could easily support that number, if not more.

Curious, he casually flipped through the sheets of paper displaying the students' name, picture, and profile.Dozens upon dozens of smiling, happy faces stared back at him, however...He moved back a couple of pages...Whoa!Scratch that! Dozens of smiling, happy faces and one suicidal-looking maniac."Heero Yuy, huh?" he mumbled to himself, looking at the profile."Seems like a real jolly fellow..."

He continued perusing the folder's contents, until he reached the final page.The name on that very last piece of paper made him break out into a smile."Akari Kanzaki, daughter of Tomoe Midoh...It's about time."

Finished, he set the folder on his secretary's desk with a note instructing her to begin sending out the acceptance letters.He then collected his things from his office and started the way home for the evening.

"This is going to be a great year, indeed..."

----

Rural Hokkaido, Japan…

Akari ran at a breakneck speed."Please, let today be the day!" she thought to herself.Her one-person race might've continued if she hadn't run right smack into--

"Hey, heeeey little missy!Where ya think yer goin' in such a hurry?"

Akari looked up and realized she had ran right into the mailman."Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" she quickly exclaimed, bowing apologetically."I was running to the mailbox to see if my acceptance letter to the Antarctica Training School came today!"Akari was so excited, she couldn't sit still, and started running in place.

"Well, issa good thing ya ran inta me, eh?" he said, gesturing at the mailbox right next to him."Ya would've zoomed right past it at tha rate ya were goin'."He chuckled to himself.

Akari almost banged her head against that mailbox for her own stupidity.She could be such a ditz sometimes!However, there were more important matters to attend to!"Sooooo, do you have our mail for today?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" said the mailman, rummaging through his tote bag."It's somewhere in 'ere..."

_Rustle rustle..._

Akari picked up the pace with her running. the suspense was killing her!

_Rustle, CRUNCH! Rustle!_

"Here's that...--"

Akari screeched with joy and snatched the envelope out of the mailman's hands.She ripped it open and began reading:

"YOU TOO CAN BE A MILLIONAIRE!*

_ _

_*Only if you subscribe to the following publications: "Lina's Tips for Anger Management," "Ruri's Guide to De-Bakafication," "l33t w33k1y," "Oh no! Not another crappy videogame magazine Monthly," "Japanese for Bakas," "blah," "blah," and of course, "blah." lalalalalala, sing a happy song...And now, words to live by: Shadowbane will 0wn j00.Fear the chickens, for in their silence, they plot.Paraplegic aardvarks don't drive bulldozers. PS2 is the sux0rs.Do not be afraid of the flourescent orange bunny rabbits, for they are only here to bring funk to our world.All your base are belong to us!"_

"This isn't my acceptance letter!" Akari exclaimed.

"Yer right, it's MY Flubisher's Stinkyhouse sweepstakes letter," replied the mailman, with a rather large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head."I believe THIS is whatcher lookin' fer, little lady."He exchanged the envelope he was holding for Akari's sweepstakes letter. 

Akari tore into this envelope even faster than the first one.Her eyes quickly moved across the paper.It was easy to guess what it said, from her reaction.

"OMIGODOMIGODIACTUALLYMADEITICANTBELIEVEITTHATIACTUALLYMADEITWOWTHISISAMAZING!"

"What's really amazing is how she managed to say all that in one breath," the mailman thought to himself, watching Akari hug everything in sight.

REOWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!

"Ouch, that poor cat.I'd better get out of here before I'm next," the mailman decided.He then hopped onto his bike and pedalled as fast as his legs could take him.

Akari, exhausted from all the exertion and excitement, flopped down onto the grass, and stared at the beautiful indigo blue sky dotted with white puffs of cloud.Softly, she whispered, "I made it, mother, I made it."

----

_Tokyo, Japan.._

Heero sat on the couch in his apartment, going through the TV channels with his remote."What a waste of time.Why would anyone want to watch these programs?They're pointless," he thought.

Glancing out the window again, he realized it was still raining.It made no difference to Heero whether it was raining or not.He would play sports, no matter the weather.However, to his competitors, it sure made a difference."Tommorow!" some would say.Or, "How about next week?"Then he would have to wait, wait for that cursed storm to be over, wait for his competitor to come.Competition.That is what made Heero Yuy tick.

Playing a sport, vying for superiority among others, nothing could beat that feeling.When your heart races, and your mind clears completely except for one thought: "I will win."

Competition.Training school."Ah," thought Heero,"the Antarctica Training School acceptance letters were sent out the other day."He grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his apartment,walking, no, running down the twisted hallways and stairways.Heero was not running because he was excited, though.He was running to compete."Compete with who, his shadow?"you ask.No,he was competing with the hundreds other people who were running to the exact same place he was.All the people who were running, thoughts of doubt clashing with high hopes in their minds.Except Heero, like always, had only one thought in his mind, "I will win."

Faster than you could blink, Heero was at his destination, the post office.He casually strode inside, took out his keys, and unlocked his P.O. Box.Inside, sat a single letter.He already knew what it was, but took it out, and opened it anyway.Heero Yuy's face showed no change in emotion as he read the letter.As long as he could compete, it didn't matter…

To be continued in Chapter 1.

Soooo!What didja guys think?I know it's probably kind of confusing if you haven't seen Battle Athletes Victory, but next chapter, I plan to answer all your questions about the universe this fic is set in, so I kinda need your help.If you have any specific questions you can think of, send them to me at my email address and I'll attempt to answer them in the next chapter. Thanks!


End file.
